


little talks

by mabufula



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Just bros being bros, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection (?), akeshu - Freeform, more tags to be added w/ each chapter, morgana doesn't exist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufula/pseuds/mabufula
Summary: collection of short Goro/Akira moments. mainly fluff. because i have one braincell and it's soft for akeshu
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. kudos Lala-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira does Akechi's makeup that's it that's the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i would post this for fun sorry it's so short-
> 
> disclaimer: im not a writer but if i were i would be one that only knows how to write shitty akeshu one shots
> 
> enjoy !

“Hold still.”

Akechi sat on Leblanc's attic couch with Akira, who had pulled up a chair to sit directly in front of him, their knees knocking together. Akira had just come home from working at Crossroads in Shinjuku, and upon seeing Akechi sitting at the bar in Leblanc, had a lightbulb emote practically pop out the top of his head. He walked the few steps to Akechi, effectively blocking his escape route and asked him to come upstairs, to which he agreed to, albeit skeptically. 

“You’re rubbing my eyelids off.” Akechi complained.

Akira kept a focused expression. “I’m not, but I will if you keep flinching.”

“Where did you even get this makeup from?”

“Lala-chan, the owner of crossroads, gave it to me. She told me to practice for the job so that’s what i’m doing.”

Akechi frowned, eyes still shut, “Why couldn’t you just practice on yourself?”

“I was going to, but seeing you at the bar, well let’s just say this is one of my better ideas.” He added a final touch of lip stick to Akechi’s lips with his finger (“your lips are really chapped, do u want to borrow some chapstick?”) before leaning away. 

“I’m done.” pulling out his phone he opened the camera app to snap a picture of a startled Akechi before turning it around to the front facing camera to show Akechi his work.

“Delete that photo-“

“What do you think?” Akira asked, ignoring Akechi's request.

“It’s-“ Akechi seemed to be in deep contemplation, turning his head side to side to view Akira’s work, before settling on: “It’s better than I imagined it would be…”

“I’m glad you like it.” Akira said with a soft grin.

Later that evening, Akira was glad he captured at least one picture with the makeup on Akechi’s face, before most of it ended up on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. hurry back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer in the attic was insufferable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look a chapter two already

The summer air was stifling in Leblanc’s attic, the little rotating fan they set up only giving seconds of relief when it hits them. 

“I want watermelon.”

Akechi turns to look at the boy next to him on the bed, “Then go downstairs and get some.”

“Sojiro doesn’t keep any around. I would have to go out and buy some.” He makes a face at the thought.

Akechi considers this for a moment, “Doesn’t sound worth it, then.”

Akira sits up to look at him with a smile and a tilt of his head, “Would you miss me if i went out~?”

“Certainly not,” Akechi scoffs, “your extra body heat is not exactly welcomed.”

“Hey-“ Akira fakes a hurt expression, “this is my room you know. If anyone’s body heat is an intrusion, it’s yours.”

Akechi turns his body towards the window in reply. “Well then I guess i’ll be taking my leave.”

“You certainly don’t look like you’re leaving.” Akira watches Akechi sink even further into the bed and pokes him on his side.

Akechi relents. “I think my skin is stuck to the sheets.”

“That’s too bad,” Akechi can practically hear Akira’s grin, “looks like you’ll have to stay with me.”

He grumbles incoherently before turning back to face Akira. _Ah_ , he thinks, _how dare he look pretty in this hell weather._ Upset that his boyfriend was attractive, he changed the topic, “Weren’t you going to go get watermelon?”

“And leave you in such a weak state?” Akira coos, “I could never.”

“You’re insufferable.” Akechi pouts and removes himself from the bed sheets. “I’ll go get it myself. Maybe i’ll even bring some back.”

Akira dramatically lies back down on the bed in victory. “You’re the best.”

Knowing he played his part perfectly according to Akira’s script, Akechi could only click his tongue and make his way to the stairs.

He didn’t get very far before Akira wrapped his fingers around his wrist and pulled him into a crushing kiss, Akechi barely catching himself on his forearms on either side of Akira’s head.

Once Akechi caught his breath he tried to deepen the kiss, but that must not have been in Akira’s script. He pushed him back by the shoulders and smiled sweetly up at him, “Hurry back babe.”

Akechi stayed frozen inches above Akira’s face, before frowning sorely down at him and once again making his way towards the attic stairs, “….unbelievable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to anyone reading-! i'm having fun practicing with my favorite pair, i hope these are at least a bit enjoyable
> 
> i'm on twitter @mabufula !


End file.
